Andrew and Shush's Valentine's Day
by winkywoo2008
Summary: Sparky and Belle are parents! So is Andrew and Shush! Hilarity ensues with the new family! Rating will change over time!
1. Chapter 1 I like chocolate

Author: I know this is a bit early but I wanted to write this so enjoy!

NOTE: Don't ask me about chapter couldn't think of one and I DO NOT own anything except myself, Jessica, Slasher, Punch and this story

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew and Shush's Valentines Day

Chapter one: I like chocolate

"Rise and shine andy-wandy". I groaned. My wife, Shush, was teasing me with the nickname I hated the most. "You know I hate that" I whined. She laughed. "I know" she said.

I sat up and looked down near my right hip. Jessica, who was born last week, was cuddled in my arm, sucking her thumb. "She likes me more" I teased. I picked her up and placed her on my chest. She yawned and looked up at us. Then she started sucking my finger, when I was stroking her back with it. "She's hungry" Shush said. I shuddered. "Do it while I'm getting breakfast" I said. I gave her Jessica and rushed out. _No way I'm seeing that _I thought. I went to the kitchen and poured some Frosted Flakes in a bowl with milk, and started eating. While did that, I looked out the window.

Our house was deep in the jungle in Kauai, but not too deep. We like the scenery but we wanted as much space possible. Besides I like houses deep in jungles. Basically, we were like Nani, house away from the neighborhood but connected by a _long _dirt road. I finished my cereal, washed it and put it back in the shelf. When I was about to go outside, Shush came with Jessica.

"She started crying for you when she finished" she said. I chuckled and took her. She nestled her head on my chest and calmed down. "I'll never know why she's so attached to you" Shush complained. "Told you she likes me better" I teased. She gave me a playful slap on the shoulder. Then she went into our room to change. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV then switching it to Nick Jr.

Blue's Clues was on, I remember how I hated this show when I was younger. Shush and I started dating in 2009. I was 15 and she was 14. Then we got married in 2019. Now I'm 25 and she's 24. I work at the local solar power plant as a supervisor. You have to admit, they pay pretty good money. Shush works at the CIA as an agent. We both have been given 2 months off to take care of Jessica. _With pay_. Ha ha, beat that Sparky. Sparky and Belle got married a few weeks ago and yet, they _still_ have to work.

Sparky owns his own bar, yet works as the bartender. Belle works at the Kokoua Town Red Cross hospital as a surgeon. Sparky decided not to have a honeymoon internationally. So they're in the US Virgin Islands.

Leroy works as the bouncer for Sparky's bar. Don't mess with him, I saw the action, at a _safe _distance. Leroy decided to stay single, since he can't find a suitable girlfriend. Stitch and Angel are married and live in a pretty awesome house in Kokoua Town. They have 2 kids. A son named Slasher and a daughter named Punch.

Lilo and Keoni are in Honolulu at some college. So far, they're doing alright. Anyway, Jessica didn't feel like watching the show, instead she just cuddled up in my arms. I turned off the TV and decided to play with her. First I tickled her, which she enjoyed, then I played peeka-boo, which she preferred. Shush came back in, wearing a blue t-shirt, tan shorts and black sandals. I just sat there in my gray trousers that I use as PJ's. "Wow, no words can describe that look from heaven" I said. She giggled.

"You look especially hot in those" she said. I laughed. Then we both leaned and kissed. "Is there any chocolate cake left?" she asked

. _Oh boy, she still has those cravings_ I worried. When she was pregnant, she had chocolate cravings. Anything chocolate would do. "Uh, no" I said. "Well anything chocolate?". "Uhhh" was all I could say. She must have sensed my fright because she leaned over and hugged. "I'm sorry I blew up on you during my pregnancy" she said.

Something in me wanted me to take advantage of that. "If you are, you have to do another under-the-sheets party" I said. "Fine, but when Jessica is asleep" she said. _Score!_ "Now you want to visit Lilo and Angel tomorrow for Valentine's Day?" she asked. "Aw jeez" I said.

"Don't tell me you forgot" she said. "Well" I said. "Andrew, you need to remember these things, Stitch and Angel _loves _Valentine's Day, and they'll be crushed if you forgot" she scolded.

That hit me like a wave of knives. I looked down to the floor. "Oh Andrew I'm sorry, I just don't want them to be hurt" she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know, I just don't know why I keep forgetting" I said as I put my head on her shoulder. "I'll tell them that the store was closed when you got there" she said. "Thanks" I said. "But, you have to do something for me in return". "Oh c'mon" I said. She laughed. "Alright, alright what is it?" I asked. "That party, we do it _on the couch_" she said. _Hel-lo_.

"Oh baby makin all better now" I said. She laughed. I checked on Jessica, who was fast asleep in my arms. I walked to Jessica's room and set her in her crib. Then I walked into our room and changed.

I wore my black Abercrombie and Fitch jacket, white football shirt with a big black 20 on the front, navy blue cargo pants and black & white Vans sneakers.

I walked to the kitchen, where Shush was making her breakfast. Closer look revealed it was pancakes. I gave her the goose if you know what I mean. She yelped in surprise and laughed. "Sweetie you scared me" she said. I laughed. Then we kissed.

Then I heard whining in another room. "There she goes again" Shush said. "Ugh, I like it and all, but sometimes I want a break" I complained. I walked into her room and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 Flowers

Andrew & Shush's Valentine's Day

Chapter Two: Flowers

"Oh good lord!" I cried. Jessica needed a diaper change. She laughed when I said that. "Come here stinky!" I said. I walked over to changing place or whatever it's called and proceeded to change her. After a few minutes she's now fresh as flowers. "I really need to potty train her" I mumbled as I set her in the crib.

I walked back into the kitchen and found Shush eating away her pancakes. "Well?" she asked. "She made a stinky in there" I said. She laughed. One of the things she married me for was that I'm funny in a childish way. "Andrew you need to act like a grown-up" she teased. I gave her a pouting face. "I don't want to" I said. She struggled to hold in the laughter at that. "Fine" she said. "How about that party I promised?" she flirted as she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh you're so naughty!" I teased. She giggled. "I know… and I like" she said.

_Now she's getting serious_ I thought. So we locked each other in a deep, passionate kiss. I leaned over. Wrong way. We both fell over the couch. We laughed. Then we were at it again. Then Jessica started crying. "Aw man, right when it's getting good" I pouted.

I walked over to her room. "What is it?" I asked. She immediately calmed down when she saw me. I sighed. "Seriously, let it go, I'm always here when you need me" I said. She reached her arms out. _Oi, she wants another hug_ I thought. I picked her up and cuddled her.

Even though I'm a bit annoyed, my face lit up with joy. Whenever I hugged her, it cheers me up no matter what happened. "Dad-da" she said. "No freaking way!" I cried. I rushed to Shush. "She said Dad-da!" I said. "Mom-ma" Jessica said. "Oh, Jessica!" Shush cried.

We both hugged her. "She's growing up!" she said. I smiled. "Yeah and more trouble for me" I said. Shush laughed. "Then that means I get more free time" she said. I groaned. Jessica laughed. Then she squeezed my nose. "Hey you little bugger!" I said. I tickled her. She laughed. Then the phone rang. "Here, take the bugger" I said.

Shush took her and I went to answer the phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Yo Andrew!" Leroy said. "Hey Leroy!" I said. "How's the fatherhood thing going on?" he asked. "Jessica said two words in a row" I replied. "Wow, she's going to be smart when she's older" he said. I chuckled. "Yeah and she's been crying for me all day, barely got any time to be with Shush" I said. "Jeez, that's rough". "How's Sparky doing?" I asked.

"He and Belle got back and they finally got some time off together" he replied. "Aw man, I wanted to rub in his face that we got time off and he didn't" I whined. Leroy laughed. "Oh yeah, Belle's pregnant" he said. _HEL-LO!_

"Really, how long?" I asked. "Since their honeymoon started" he said. "Ho-ho that dog" I said. He laughed again. "Well got to go, want to save phone money" he said. "Okay, catch you later" I said. I hung up.

I walked to Shush and said "Sparky and Belle are going to be parents" I said. Shush's jaw dropped at that. "No way!" she said. "Yes way!" I replied. "I want to call Belle and see if we can throw a baby shower!" she said.

_Oi, she always wants an excuse for parties_ I thought. She gave me Jessica and went to the phone. While she was dialing I sneaked off outside with Jessica and sat down on the lawn chair. I smelled the outdoor scent. _Got to love that smell_. Jessica reached up and pulled my lip. "Hey, thash my lip" I said. She laughed.

I tossed her a little in the air a few times and set her on my lap. Then I played peeka-boo. She always loves that. Then Shush called out. "Hey Andrew, Sparky and Belle wants us to come over!" she said. "Okay!" I called back. I cradled Jessica in my arms and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys!" Sparky said. "Hey you dog!" I said. He laughed. "Leroy told you huh?" he said. "Yeah" I said. I gave Shush Jessica and took a look around their new house. Unfortunately, I slipped on a piece of ice. "Whoa!" I cried.

I landed on my back, _hard_. "Dude you alright?" Sparky asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said as I got up. "Sorry, had some iced tea" Sparky said sheepishly. "Well here's a reward!" I said. I grappled Sparky and gave him a noogie. "Hey quit that!" he said. I just laughed.

Belle came in, whose stomach was large. Shush handed me Jessica when I was done and walked to Belle. Then she started all that woman stuff when they just hear something about someone being pregnant.

"So what was happening with Belle?" I asked Sparky. "Ugh, weird cravings and bad case of mood swings" he replied. "Cravings?" I wondered. "Pizza with whipped cream and potato chips, pudding with jalapeños" he said. "Oh good grief, that's the worst case I have ever heard" I said.

Then Shush called me over. "Yeah?" I asked. "Honey, I think I'm pregnant again" she said. Right when she finished, I fainted, and Jessica had a safe and soft, but lumpy, landing. On me.


	3. Chapter 3 Love and Surprises

Author: God, it's been such a long time but I decided to get off my ass and finish the 3rd chapter. Jessica: Mommy! Daddy said a bad word! Author: DID NOT!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrew and Shush's Valentine's Day

Chapter 3: Love and Surprises

NARRATOR POV

"Andrew, wake up!" Shush pleaded. He groaned in response. "Wow, never thought about _this_" Sparky said. "For god's sakes it was only a joke!" Shush cried.

A few minutes ago Shush told Andrew she was pregnant. Obviously… he fainted. Now we realize Shush was suppose to prank him. But it backfired.

"Andrew, please, wake up!" Shush begged. Belle was frightened. Sparky saw this and rushed to calm her.

ANDREW"S POV

_Wha-what? What's going on? _I wondered. _I hear a voice, but… it's too distant to tell whose it is_. Then, the world came back.

It was blurry at first, but it sharpened. "Andrew, thank god you're okay!" Shush cried. Shush wrapped her arms around me and cried. "Andrew… I'm so sorry" she sobbed. _So… it was just a joke? _I thought. "Was it just a joke?" I asked.

"Well at least he doesn't have amnesia" Sparky said. Ugh… my head. "My head hurts" I said. "Here, I'll get some Motrin" Belle said. She waddled to the kitchen and filled a cup with water.

Shush and Sparky helped me to the couch, for fear of falling again, and having something worse then a throbbing headache.

"Here" Belle said. I took the cup of water and an orange pill, took a drink of water, popped the pill in and swallowed them both at once.

"So, was it just a joke?" I asked. "Yes…I'm so sorry" Shush said. I smiled. "Don't worry, I forgive ya" I said. She smiled, then ran and hugged me.

"How's Jessica?" I asked. "She's fine, but she was crying for you when I took her upstairs" Shush said. I smiled. "Alright, lemme see that glued up midget" I said. They laughed.

I went upstairs and her crying started to come. I walked to the room where her crying was from and cradled her. "Sshh I'm here, I'm here" I coaxed.

She immediately calmed down and snuggled up on my chest. "What am I gonna do with you?" I asked myself. I walked downstairs only to find Shush in a panic. "Andrew! Belle's in labor!" she shouted. "Oh shit!" I cried. We got into our car and followed Sparky and Belle.


End file.
